


The Angels! They're Falling!

by killmetatron



Series: I'd Rather Have You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmetatron/pseuds/killmetatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels fall, Cas struggles with nightmares on top of the regular struggles of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels! They're Falling!

Cas woke up shaking in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, and climbed out of his bed in the bunker, desperate not to be alone. He wandered out into the cold, and soon found himself standing over a familiar bed.

"Dean?" he panted.

"What, Cas?” he heard the grumbling voice of his best friend say, still half asleep.

"They're falling again..." Cas whispered, a single tear flowing down his cheek.

"What?" asked Dean, a little more coherently this time. Dean sat up and turned the lamp next to the bed on, turning towards Cas. He reached up and pulled Cas against his chest as soon as he saw the tear and held him tight.

"I saw them falling, again,” Cas said, his voice shaking as he panted and began to sob quietly into Dean’s bare chest. Dean let out a sigh and repositioned himself so that he was lying down again, Cas’ head still on his chest as the former angel climbed solemnly next to him in his bed. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and Dean was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Cas still wasn’t used to dreaming, so every unpleasant dream affected him in a big way.

"It's just a nightmare, no big deal…" he assured Cas, stroking his hair.

“But..” muttered Cas, already drifting off again.

“Shh...” Dean soothed him, “It’s alright. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.”

And just like that Cas was asleep again, the comfort of Dean’s bare skin against his face bringing him down from his nightmare. Dean closed his eyes, and breathed in Cas’ scent, allowing himself to fall back into sleep again too, the lamp on the bedside table still glowing brightly because Dean didn’t dare to risk waking Cas by sitting up to turn it off.


End file.
